


Revenge 2 -Until Death Us Do Part

by Rugtreebonds



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugtreebonds/pseuds/Rugtreebonds
Summary: This is the planned sequel to Revenge. I had always planned to write this but started Blast from the past instead. I hope you like this one.





	1. Chapter 1

The time on the bedside clock was 2:20 am. Something had woke Robert, he was not sure what. He looked over at Aaron he was sound asleep. He looked like he hadn't moved but then he wasn't the kicker that was Robert. Aaron's breathing was deep and slow confirming he was in a deep sleep. Robert put his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes in an attempt to get back to sleep. He couldn't settle though. Letting out a heavy sigh Robert carefully and as quietly as possible got out of bed. He pulled on a white t-shirt that Aaron had flung on the floor earlier. He walked towards Seb’s room to check on their son. He found him like his dad sound asleep and in the same position. Robert swore they were like two peas in a pod at times. Seb was already starting to develop the same mannerisms as Aaron. Won't be long till he fitted the black hoodie that Aaron bought him and they really will be twins. Robert smiled at the thought. He loved how Aaron had bonded with Seb and taken to him as his own. Pressing a gentle kiss to his son Robert walked out the room and stopped at Liv’s. He opened the door and saw her not so elegantly lying across the bed with one leg hanging on the floor. She was snoring but ever so softly. Robert let out a silent snigger as he reminded himself to tease her about this in the morning.  
Satisfied all his family were safe and where they were meant to be Robert closed her door and turned to go back to his room. He stopped. There was a noise. Sounded like a cough. It was too loud to becoming from any of the rooms up here. Robert instantly looked towards the stairs. He listened. His ears strained for any sound. There it was again, a cough. Robert felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he slowly walked towards the stairs. His bare feet made no sound as he gently stepped on each stair. His eyes and ears constantly straining for any sound or movement. As he reached the bottom the living area and kitchen was just as he left it. Tidy, clean and organised for tomorrow's hectic morning. Robert scanned the room taking in every piece of furniture and its position, checking it off in his head if it was in the correct place. There it was again, the cough. Although this time it was much louder. It was coming from the front door. Robert moved quickly and reached for the light. The light attacked the darkness chasing it into every corner bringing colour into the room. Standing at the front door in a Doctors's white coat was Alex. Robert recoiled in horror his scream for help silent as his voice was gone from his throat. All the air in his lungs disappeared as Alex stood in front of him with a dirty grin on his face. In one movement Alex was on Robert and thrust the knife into Robert's stomach. Robert tried to call out to Aaron but no sound came. The knife tore at his flesh as it punctured his insides. His body felt as if it was deflating as his blood darkened the white t-shirt. The strength went from his legs forcing Robert down on to the floor. The last thing he saw was Alex's eyes, the darkest eyes, the devil’s eyes boring into his soul as it left his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping for breath Robert screamed awake. Looking down at the white t-shirt he wore it was soaked, with sweat. Suddenly hands were on him. Rubbing his back. Aaron's hands.  
“Hey, it's ok you're safe.”  
“We're all safe, it was just a bad dream.”  
Aaron continued to rub Robert's back as he tried to calm him. Robert's breathing was fast and heavy, his eyes wide with fear. The feverish temperature coming from him concerned Aaron. Pulling at the t-shirt Aaron pulled it over Robert's head and used it as a cloth to wipe up some of the sweat. Aaron could smell Robert's sweat mixed with his aftershave as he comforted him and continued to pat him down. Seeing Robert start to relax Aaron slipped out of bed and headed to the ensuite to get a cool cloth. Kissing Robert on the head he tasted salt in his mouth from Robert's sweating head.  
Switching on the light in their bathroom hurt his eyes. He could hear Robert's breathing as he pulled out a white facecloth from the cupboard next to the shower. The cloth was thick and soft in his hand. Putting it under the waterfall tap the cold water soaked into the material and into Aaron's hand. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He bore into his own blue eyes. This was all his fault. He had caused this by bringing Alex into their lives. A single tear slide down Aaron's cheek and splashed in the sink. Turning off the tap he squeezed out most of the water and returned to Rob. The light from the bathroom leading the way back to the bed. Aaron climbed onto the bed where Robert lay scared and alone. For all his six foot frame Robert looked small almost childlike curled up in the bed. He made a slight jump as Aaron moved the bed. Aaron placed the cool cloth to his head and it's effect was instantly cooling. Robert's breathing was returning to normal. Robert moved onto his back as Aaron moved the cloth to his cheek, he looked at Aaron and held his other hand in his.  
“Better?” Aaron asked hoping there was no sign on his face he had been crying.  
“Yeah, Thanks.” Robert's voice cracked a little as he spoke. His hair was a blond matted mess and sleep crusts were under his eyes. Aaron wiped the sleep from his eyes then held the cool cloth to his forehead, his eyes full of worry as Robert rubbed his knuckles with his thumb.  
“You wanna tell me about it?” Aaron hoped talking about it would help, the councillor suggested it as a way of helping Robert deal with these nightmares.  
“He was here, in our home. It was so real. We were asleep and something woke me. I went downstairs and he was there. He had a knife and...” Robert started to cry and shake as he tried to continue. The sobs took all the air from Robert's lungs that he struggled to catch a breath. He was starting to panic.

“Rob, Robert you need to calm down please.” Aaron's voice was full of panic. He put his hands on either side of Robert's face.  
“Focus on me Rob, breath with me.” Robert focused his eyes on his husband and tried hard to match his breathing. Slowly it returned to normal. Aaron put his arms around Robert as he placed his forehead to Robert's. Together they sat in silence as their breathing filled the room in rhythmic tandem.  
Movement in the doorway broke their moment. Liv came in carrying a glass of water and Robert's sleeping medication. She had a grim look on her face. She knelt beside their bed.  
“Here, I thought you'd want some water and I brought you these.” She handed over the tablets and sat the water down on the bedside table. Robert looked at her, he looked touched and grateful.  
“Thanks, I'm so sorry for waking you, both of you.” Robert looked ashamed.  
“Robert you've nothing to apologise for, you're my brother and I love you which means I'm there for you when you need me.” Liv smiled as she spoke. Her face was full of warmth for the man who she once hated but now needed in her life as much as Aaron.  
Aaron looked at his sister as more tears ran down his face. He stretched out his hand to touch hers. Robert did the same.  
“I love you both so much, I couldn't get through this without you.”  
“Well you won't have to we are a family.” Liv meant it when she said it but more importantly she believed it. At last she had a proper family and there was no way she was letting what Alex did to them ruin it.  
Robert sipped his water and looked at the pills in the bottle. He opened the bottle and shook two out. Before swallowing them he stopped and took a deep breath.  
“I've been thinking about this for a while, my councillor thinks it might help.” Robert watched as both Aaron and Liv exchanged looks.  
“What does your councillor think Robert?” Liv looked worried as she asked. “I want to go and visit Alex.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You want to visit Alex?” Aaron couldn't hide the disgust in his voice. This made him feel guilty especially when Robert looked at him hurt and ashamed.  
“Why do you want to see him Robert, do you think he would even see you?” Liv held his hand as she asked, her voice gentle and caring.  
“I don't know but I think if I can face him I might be able get past this. My councillor says it has worked with some of her other cases, victims meeting their assailant. I might get there and just run but I need to try.” Robert looked at them both hoping they would understand. Liv smiled at him and squeezed his hand but Aaron looked like he could be sick.  
“No, I understand what you're saying but no you can't go.” Aaron was firm and determined as he spoke.  
“I'm doing this but I'd prefer to do it with your blessing Aaron.”  
“Look Rob I love you and I'd do anything for you but this is a very bad idea. I don't want you seeing him, he almost killed you.”  
Tears had started to form in Liv’s eyes, she blinked them away and they rolled down her face. The memory of that day still haunted her. She could still see Alex as he forced her down on the floor. She could still feel the tape he used to tie her up and the panic she felt as he took Seb.  
“Yeah but he didn't, he's fine we're all fine.” Liv was still sobbing as she spoke. Robert pulled her into a hug her damp face resting on his bare shoulder. Rob rubbed her back as he held her. She sat up and looked at them both.  
“Look it's late and we need sleep. Aaron I know you hate this idea of Robert's but let's talk about it in the morning.”  
“Look at you all in charge.” Aaron and Robert grinned as he said it.  
“Liv, thanks for the water.” Robert squeezed her hand again in gratitude. Liv turned to him and kissed him in the cheek.  
“That's what sisters are for, now take your tablets and get to sleep.  
Liv left the room and left Aaron and Robert alone. Robert took his tablets and settled back down. Aaron left the bed to go to the bathroom. Robert could hear him as he relieved himself.

The sound of the toilet flush and water in the sink announced Aaron was on his way back to bed. With the bathroom light off the bedroom was once again dark. He climbed back into bed beside Robert. He felt bad for how he responded when Rob mentioned going to see Alex.  
“Hey, I'm sorry.” Robert turned to look at Aaron in the darkness.  
“It's ok I get it the idea is crazy but I think it might help.”  
“Well if you think it will help but I'm going with you.”  
“Actually I don't think you should come, losing you was what made Alex lose it in the first place. I was going to ask Liv.”  
“Liv?” Aaron looked hurt.  
“Yeah, she went through a lot too and it might help.”  
“No way Rob, it was bad enough just you but my sister is not going.”  
At that moment loud stomps came from the hall and then Liv was there standing in their doorway again. Even in the darkness Aaron could see his sister was angry and determined.  
“Aaron you don't get to decide this for me or Rob. Yes I'll go with you and we can face that bastard for what he did to us. Together. Aaron, Robert needs this and if I'm being honest so do I, this way I might get some closure and so might Robert.  
“Fine, when did you two become a double act?” Aaron flung himself down on the pillow with his back to them both. Robert thanked Liv again as she left and closed the door this time. He reached over and held Aaron tight.  
“I love you Mr Sugden, I'm sorry.”  
“I love you Mr Dingle and you have nothing to be sorry for, I promise. I can't wait to marry you.” “Me too, night.”  
Nurse Anna James was tired this shift had been hard. She was doing her final rounds before the day shift started. Thankfully this was her last night shift for a while. She stopped outside room 409. She opened the viewer and there he was Dr Mason. He looked asleep but she knew from previous nights he was probably faking it. Two thirds of the room were now covered in drawings and scribbles. Her eyes caught something new. Something she had not seen before. It was a drawing of a young man. He had a short beard and a roundish face. He looked like he was wearing a hoodie. His eyes were gone though. Cut out by some mysterious instrument. The sight sent shivers down her spine. Whoever he was she was glad Dr Alex was safely locked up in here. She pitied the poor bugger if he ever got out. She closed the viewer leaving the patient alone in his room with his hideous drawings all over the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

The pub had been busy since it opened. A bus load of Americans were in the village on a walking tour and it seemed that they all had come to The Woolpack. Not that Chas was complaining. They had drank and ate all day and tipped big. The money was handy as she  
had a wedding to pay for. She had not told them yet but they would both be over later and she was planning on telling them today. Chas was not happy when Aaron got back with Robert. She hated the idea in fact but never told him so. Alex seemed so perfect for him but she can see now how wrong she was. Looking back now Aaron had been unhappy and was different. Not different in a good way but trying to be someone he's not. With Robert, Aaron is so happy and himself. She still can't believe Alex turned out to be a nut case. If Robert had died she would have never forgiven herself. That's why she wanted to pay for the wedding. She had been saving like mad for years but kept it a secret from anyone even Paddy. This was money for Aaron's big day to whoever made him happy, and she was glad it was Robert. She meant what she said to Alex she loved Robert like her own and this was going to show them both how much they meant to her. Plus it means she would get her way with the centrepieces and the colour scheme.  
Robert opened the door to the pub followed by her son. They both looked knackered. Another nightmare she guessed.  
“Hi love, Robert air hugs.” They both smiled. What had once been a joke had become their way of affection.  
“Pint?”  
“Yeah, please Chas.”  
“And some crisps mum, I'm starving.”  
“Why don't you go through the back and we can have a chat.” Aaron looked at his mum with a worried look.  
“Don't look so worried.” Chas started to pull their pints as Robert and Aaron gave each other worrying looks.  
Robert flopped down on the couch as he was exhausted. This morning had been so busy but Jimmy let him knock off early as he had been putting in a lot of overtime lately. Robert's way of coping was to either cheat or work like crazy. As the first option wasn't even an option work it was, but it was taking its toll. Aaron paced the room wondering what was going on. His mum seemed happy when he proposed to Robert and she had flung herself into full on wedding planner. She even made Megan look bad. Maybe it was the baby. God if something was wrong Aaron did not think he could handle it.

Chas came through carrying a tray with three drinks and some crisps.  
“Mum, what is it, is it the baby?”  
“No love, no.” Chas looked shocked.  
“Look, you don't know this but since you left to go to France I've been saving money for you. I wanted to put something away for when you came back. I want to pay for your wedding.” Both Robert and Aaron were lost for words.  
“I can't believe it. Mum we can't take your money what about the baby?”  
“Yes you can. You are my son and I want to do this for you. Both of you. I'm so happy for you and I want to do my bit.”  
“Chas, I don't know what to say.” Robert was in shock.  
“Say thank you Chas, you're wonderful Chas and the best mother in law in the world.”  
“Not sure I'd go that far.” Robert smirked and was rewarded by a slap over the head.  
“Cheeky git.”  
“Mum, thank you.” Aaron pulled his mum into a hug and Robert joined him. Chas wrapped her arms round both of her boys and kissed each of them on the cheek.  
“To the wedding.” Chas raised her glass of fizzy water as both Robert and Aaron raised their pints.  
Aaron's phone broke the moment. The ring tone was the crazy frog that Liv had put on for a joke and some how could not be changed. Both Chas and Robert exchanged looks as Aaron spoke to what sounded like a delivery driver with a load of copper that was meant to be here tomorrow not today.  
Hanging up the phone Aaron looked crestfallen.  
“I need to go and let this guy in with this copper, I'll be twenty minutes max I promise.” Kissing Robert on the cheek Aaron left.  
“Right you, what's wrong?” Chas stared at Robert he felt her eyes bore into his soul.  
“It's nothing, I'm just struggling a bit.” Chas’s exterior softened and she sat down next to Robert.

“Love, is it the nightmares?”  
“Yeah, they're getting worse. He's in my head all the time. Every noise I hear, ever movement I see out of the corner of my eye it's him. He's there. Chas I feel so scared.” Tears started to roll down Robert's face. He could not believe he was being so open with her but it felt so good to get it out in the open.  
“Robert, come here.” She pulled him into a hug.  
“I know how you feel, I was the same after Cameron. You'll get through it though.”  
“How, I can't do this much longer. Aaron is trying but he blames himself and it kills me he thinks this is his fault. If anything it's mine. Mine for cheating on him and breaking us up in the first place.”  
Robert pulled away from Chas and sat with his head in his hands, crying.  
“Look, you and Aaron broke up because you pushed each other away. Yes Rebecca was a mistake but you've both moved past it. If anything it's me and Liv to blame, we pushed Aaron to be with Alex. We thought it was good for him but the whole time it was you that was good for him. I see that now.”  
Robert looked at Chas, his eyes red and wet.  
“Aaron will blame himself as that's what he does we just need to make sure he can deal with this. We all have a part of the blame. Alex though, he's to blame and Robert he's locked up he can't get you.”  
“My councillor thinks that if I go to see him, face him it might help me get some closure.”  
“It's not a bad idea. Cameron was dead and I couldn't get answers to my questions. It drove me crazy, god I even stabbed your stepmum. What does Aaron think?”  
Robert had stopped crying and looked at her. He saw the warmth in her eyes and felt the warmth in her hand that was now on his shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze.  
“He hates the idea. Liv wants to come with me and I think that would help but he's dead against it. He agreed last night but so far he won't talk about it. I really think it would help.”

Chas was nodding as Robert spoke. She had to agree it might help. She could also see why Aaron was dead against it.  
“I'll talk to him when he comes back. Help him see the benefits.”  
“Thanks Chas, I need to do this.” Robert pulled her into a hug and agreed to let her talk to Aaron. It was nearly time for him to pick up Seb from Rebecca so she could come to work. Robert got up to leave and smiled at Chas. He was grateful for her help and was amazed at how far they had come.  
The food slot opened in the bottom of the door. A plastic tray slide in with a gentle scrape on the floor. On it was whatever qualified as food today but also an envelope. Ignoring the food Alex opened the envelope. Inside was a visitor request. It was from a Robert J Sugden.


	5. Chapter 5

“I wish you'd let me come with you.” Aaron paced the room as he spoke. Robert was in front of the mirror buttoning up his blue shirt. Robert watched Aaron in the mirror, the look of stress was clearly etched on his face. Tucking in his shirt Robert turned round to face the younger man.  
“We've been through this. I need to do this on my own.” “But you're letting Liv go with you?”  
“Yes because if you come you'll make things worse, remember this happened because he couldn't bare to be away from you. Imagine what it'd do if he saw you.”  
Aaron nodded his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked like a lost sulking little boy. Robert pulled on his maroon jumper and walked over to Aaron. He kissed him on the forehead.  
“Please, don't be mad. I need to do this.”  
“I know, my mum told me she thought it would help. And I'm not mad. I love you ya idiot.”  
Pulling each other into a hug they stood until Liv's voice came into their room.  
“God do you two ever stop? Seriously I think I feel sick.”  
Looking at their little sister they gave her a look that said shut up and leave us alone.  
“You ready?”  
“Yeah you?”  
Liv nodded her head. She looked a lot like Aaron. They both had the same sulking demeanour.  
“Please be careful, both of you. If he kicks off just leave. Promise me.”  
“We promise, now come on let's get this over with.” Liv stomped down the stairs as Robert and Aaron followed her.  
Aaron stood at the front door as Robert pulled the car out of the drive. He hoped this would go

well and help Robert but if he was being honest he had a very bad feeling about this.  
Liv looked out the window at Aaron as they left. He looked worried. Truth be told she was terrified but this was about Robert not her. Feeling the silence dampen the atmosphere she switched the power on the radio. A CD had been in and Steps Tragedy blasted out the speakers. Her eyes widened with amusement as Robert desperately tried to switch it off.  
“Oh no leave it please Rob, this is priceless. In fact.” Liv pulled out her phone and filmed him as she slapped his hand away from the eject button. She turned the volume up as they drove out the village. Robert's face was bright red but found himself singing along. Liv laughed as she sent the video to Aaron. He would so get the piss ripped out of him later. They continued to drive laughing and seat dancing to what turned out to be Steps greatest hits album. She was glad when they arrived at the institution just to rest her ears. It worked though Robert had relaxed.  
“You don't have to go in, we can leave if you want.” “Thanks Liv but I need to do this. I need to face him.”  
“We both will.” She grabbed his hand as they walked up to the security gate to face the man that haunted their dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The security guard looked up as they approached. He looked up board like it was an effort to stand and tear himself away from whatever dull activity he was doing before they walked up. There was about 12 visitors in total. Robert thought it would just be them and was glad there was more people. Made him feel safer. Liv squeezed Robert's hand as they listened as the guard showed them the lockers they were to leave their stuff in. They were all treated to an airport style security check. Robert buzzed going through the metal detector and was rewarded by a Rob Lowe lookalike pat him down. At one point he patted just a little close to little Rob which brought a smile to his face and guiltily a little excitement. The guy was hot. He gave Rob a little wink as he finished his checks that made Robert's cheeks burn slightly. It made him feel good about himself, not that he would act on it, he was perfectly happy. He walked up to where Liv was waiting as she had passed through with no issues.  
“I think he did that on purpose just so he could feel you up.” Liv glared at the security guard as she spoke.  
“What? Oh I don't think so it's just one of those things.” Robert tried to sound confused. “Come on, he was practically undressing you with his eyes. Perv.”  
“Yeah well he can dream on, I'm taken.”  
“And about to get married to my brother.”  
Robert put his arm round her and kissed her head. “And I can't wait to be Mr Dingle, officially.”  
The both smiled glad they had each other to get through this. Once it was over hopefully they would feel better then it was off to the pub as Chas had called a wedding meeting. Now she was in control of the budget their small wedding just got a whole lot bigger, and gayer.” A buzzer sounded and made them both jump as the security gate to the visitor room slid open and banged against the wall with a metal clang that was loud enough to wake the dead. The both took a huge intake of breath which seemed to steady them as they walked to the plastic seats and Formica tables in the room. The inmates were not yet in. They would all come in together as soon as all the visitors were in and had a seat.  
Robert grabbed a seat that was nearest to a guard, just in case. He sat down with Liv on his right. He bounced his left leg under the table. Slow at first but it was getting faster as time went on. Liv ignored it as she too was nervous and did not feel right about telling him off when she was just as bad. The security gate shut with the same metallic clang it made earlier as the last

of the visitors took their seats. A guard stood behind a thick glass door with what looked like the inmates behind him. He was entering a code on a security panel. A swipe of his ID card and the door opened. As if the gates of hell opened 6 devil looking men walked in. All of them wore a similar vacant look on their face. Each one seemed to have black eyes like coals even if that was not their real colour, they wore pale blue jumpsuits and white plimsolls. They made almost no noise as they wandered to their respective visitors. The last inmate was him. He  
saw them at the same time as they saw him. Robert locked eyes on him and in an instant he was back. Back there at the barn. Back to where he was dying. He remembered the joy in Alex's eyes and voice as he tapped him down onto that table. He remembered how painful it was when Alex rammed the central line into his arm and the fear as he saw that he was not putting anything in, but letting his blood drain out. Everything went through his mind that day before he lost consciousness. The fact Aaron and him would never be properly married or that Seb would have to grow up without a father. His whole life and been full of mistakes and when now it was finally good, he was finally happy and loved, he was going to die. Thankfully that did not happen.  
Alex moved towards them. Liv thought she detected a slight smile. It sent chills down her back.  
“Well if it isn't the blonde prick and the little bitch.” Alex practically spat the words at them as he sat down. He enjoyed the fact they looked so terrified that they might piss themselves.  
“Who do y....” Robert cut Liv off with a wave of his hand. He drew her a look which said he's not worth it.  
Building up his inner strength Robert spoke.  
“Look we didn't come here to fight with you. I'm not really sure why we came to be honest.”  
“Just a social visit then, what no grapes?” Alex looked amused while Robert was quickly realising this was a bad idea. Aaron had been right, they shouldn't have come.  
“I don't know why you came either, was it to allow me to finish the job? If you're looking for an apology you're not going to find it here. I hate you, both of you.”  
“You hate us, what the hell did we do to you, psycho?” Liv glared at Alex with pure hate in her eyes.  
“You, you little bitch constantly undermined me, always making me out to not have a clue about Aaron. Anytime we were trying to be alone you'd turn up looking for help with whatever dilemma was in your piece of shit life.”  
“That's enough Alex!” Robert was not putting up with this.

“Don't even get me started on you. We could've been happy but no you had to constantly interfere. If you weren't spouting off then you were trying to take over. Aaron left you because you cheated. You had everything then you through it away cause that's you all the way through. You are nothing to Aaron, you know why? Shall I tell you? Because you can't change Robert. You'll always be a liar and a cheater. Aaron will see that soon then you'll be out on your ear again. No house, no money and no family. Boo hoo for blondie.”  
Small tears had formed in Robert's eyes. Alex was right. He was no good for Aaron. He was a cheater. He did ruin them.  
“Look you have no idea about me or who I am.” Robert didn't even convince himself. This was all wrong.  
“Yeah, I know you never really loved Aaron otherwise why would you throw it away on that thing in the village? He'll see through you Robert then you be dumped. Your nothing, look at you, sitting there quivering, your nothing but a cheating piece of shit.”  
Robert stood up. The loud scrape of the chair on the floor quietened the room. Everyone looked at them. Two of the guards moved towards them.  
“This was a mistake, come on Liv.” Robert walked away as Liv stood up.  
“You are so wrong about him, and Aaron. They love each other and are getting married. Properly. Robert's not a cheater, he never was. Aaron pushed him away as he was in prison and was on drugs.”  
Alex’s face dropped. He had no idea. He knew Aaron had a past but this little shit had caught him off guard. Liv knew she had him. She was going to roll with this.  
“Yeah I might have pointed out a few things to you but let's face it you were fucking clueless. Someone needed to help you, but I was doing it for Aaron not you. I could see he wasn't happy with you, that he wanted Robert. I was trying to make him forget. I pitied you, you're pathetic. I love Robert and so does Aaron. You were a distraction, nothing more. Bye Alex, have a nice life.” Liv turned on her heel and walked away towards the guard. Robert was gone. Alex just sat lost in thought. They were getting married! Married? Married? The word played over and over in his head. Married?  
Liv found Robert outside, half leaning against the wall. He was in a state. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to breathe.

“Robert, calm down.” Liv tried to pull him into a hug but he shook her off.  
“He's right, I'm no good and he's going to see that and chuck me out again.”  
“No, you're wrong, Aaron loves you and he won't do that, please you need to believe me.”  
Robert slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees. He sobbed quietly as Liv rubbed his back and silently cried with him. Why did she agree to this?  
After the visit Alex looked like a walking zombie. Married, married, married it just played over and over in his head. It became a single thought. No room in his brain for anything else. Married. He had been lead out into the garden for this afternoons activities. Loud commotion caught his attention and momentarily cleared his brain. The large rubbish truck had come to collect the waste and had knocked over a large industrial bin. The back courtyard was driven into a frenzy as rubbish went everywhere. Two of the guards rushed through the gate as the bin had landed on one of the kitchen staff. Alex spotted his chance. He ran and threw himself into the nearest bin. Unseen he lay for what felt like hours as the commotion outside died down. He then felt as the bin was picked up and put on the truck and was replaced with a fresh bin. All the waste went to be checked to ensure nothing was being smuggled out or in. He would jump out as soon as they left the compound. Married? Over his dead body.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert turned off the engine and sat with both hands on the wheel. They were home and neither him or Liv had spoken once during the drive. Liv moved to undo her seat belt and opened the door, she paused. Turning around she saw Robert was not following her to leave the car.  
“You coming in?”  
“No, I'm going to go for a walk, I need to be alone.” Robert undid his seat belt and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked off as Liv protested and shouted she would come with him. On his 6 foot frame he was quick and was out of sight as Liv got to the end of the driveway. She didn't like this. They were supposed to go to the pub to discuss the wedding. What if he did something stupid? Liv walked to the pub she had to tell Aaron.  
“No, no way it's not going to be pink.” Aaron's voice was firm but from the tone Liv could tell he was happy and smiling.  
“Why not, it's a lovely colour and it would suit you both.” Chas was pleading, desperately trying to get her own way.  
“No it's the pale blue. Robert would hate the pink.”  
“Fine, but this dress for Liv and Vic.”  
“On your head be it.” Aaron had resigned himself that his mum needed to get her way with something. He just hoped Robert would approve.  
Liv waited behind the door and listened to the wedding talk. She was scared that it was all starting to come apart. All because of him, Alex. Slowly she came out from behind the door into the back room. The table was covered in every gay wedding magazine there was, fabric of every colour, Chas even had a 4 foot mood board on a stand. Aaron looked up as he saw his sister. The look on her face confirmed his worst fears. Today had clearly been a bad idea.  
“Hey, you ok? Where's Robert?” Aaron got up and pulled his sister into a hug. She instantly started to cry.  
“Hey, what's wrong, did something happen?” Chas stood up and walked over as Liv started to talk.  
“He came out and it was horrible. He said all this nasty stuff to me. Robert stuck up for me and he started on him.”

“What did he say Liv?”  
“That Robert was a cheat and a liar and always will be.” Chas could see why Alex said that but thought she'd better keep that to herself.  
“He said you would see him for who he really is and chuck him out again. Robert got really upset Aaron. He thinks Alex is right and he's just going to hurt us again. He thinks he's no good for you. I gave Alex what for but the damage was done. By the time I got out to Robert he was a mess. I've never seen him like that. We never spoke on the way home and when he got out the car he just took off.”  
“Why do you mean he just took off?” Aaron was angry now and scared. Why didn't he go with them?  
“He said he wanted to be alone.”  
“Well which way did he go?” Aaron had grabbed his jacket and was heading to the door.  
“I don't know by the time I got to the end of the drive he was gone. Liv started to cry again. Chas pulled her into a hug as Aaron walked out of the back room. He needed to find Robert.  
Chas and Liv sat on the couch hugging. They had been like this for at least an hour. Liv had stopped crying but Chas was scared to let her go. For all she was not her mum she loved this girl as much as Aaron and she realised Robert too. Yes she had room in her heart for Mr Shifty after all. That took her by surprise more than when she found out she was pregnant with Paddy's baby. She glanced at the tv as something caught her eye. The news was on. Pulling away from Liv she reached for the remote to turn up the sound. There was a grim looking news reporter in front of what looked like a cross between a prison and a hospital. Seems there had been an accident and one of the kitchen staff had died on route to hospital after being pinned under a large metal bin. A picture flashed on screen of an escaped inmate. Chas’s hand rushes to her mouth as she let out a scream. Liv spun her head in the direction of the tv. Alex’s face stared back at them. All they heard was the reporter say the public should not approach him that he was mentally unstable and dangerous. Chas picked up her phone she needed to call Aaron.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron walked out of the mill. There was no sign of Rob or that he'd even came back. Aaron stood hands on his hips at the end of the drive. Where would Rob go he thought. He might go to Vic's, she had Seb after all. In saying that Rebecca was there and even though things are better between them Rebecca was not someone Rob would go to for help. If Ness had been here he might have went to see her, Bernice maybe? No, he'd go to Rebecca before Bernice she was strictly a last resort. No if he wanted to be alone he'd go somewhere, alone. Aaron decided to head to the graveyard to see if he went to see his mum.  
There was a slight wind as Aaron walked into the graveyard. A sudden chill down his back made him stop and turn round. He felt like he was being watched. He had felt like this once before when Alex had been spying on him. Alex was locked up though so shaking it off and putting it down to the wind Aaron moved into the graveyard, passed Val’s singing grave and towards Sarah’s. He could already see Robert wasn't there but as he got closer he saw the grave had been recently tidied and cleaned up. Robert had been here. He was on the right track, but where next.  
Walking out of the graveyard Aaron didn't know where to go next. He wasn't worried yet but he needed to find Robert and put his mind at ease. He needed to do it soon as he was pretty sure his mum was changing everything he agreed to in favour of what she liked for the wedding. Walking out of the village he headed out to the viaduct where Emma had fell. He didn't think he would come here but anything was possible. Again walking into the viaduct there was no sign of Robert. Looking down though there were a few fresh footprints in the wet mud. Aaron bent down, there was a symbol that he recognised from Robert's boots. He had been here. Panic was starting to form in Aaron's chest like butterflies trapped in a jar trying to get out. He looked over the side praying Robert was not lying dead in the ground. Breathing a huge sigh of relief at nothing but green empty ground Aaron sat down on the stone.  
“Where are you Robert?” Aaron listened half expecting Robert to answer but there was nothing but the wind.  
Leaving the viaduct behind Aaron saw the start of the farmlands that were Butlers. Would he go there? Katie died there. He might. Something in his gut told Aaron to go. He began the long walk up to the farm. On the walk up Aaron started thinking about all the shit they had gone through and yet here they were a month from getting married. The last few things were getting done and the big day would be here before they knew it. At last he saw the farm house. It was still empty despite having new owners. His phone started to ring. Pulling it out his pocket he did not even look at who was calling he just answered.  
“Robert?” It was his mum.

“No love, take it you haven't found him yet?”  
“Not yet, but I'm on the right track. Seen his footprints in some mud in the way up to Butlers.”  
“Butlers?” A flash of Katie spread on Chas's mind but with no malice towards Robert just fond memories of her friend.  
“Yeah, hopefully he's there then we can come home.”  
“Good, Listen you need to get Robert then get yourselves back here. You hear me.” Aaron detected fear in his Mum's voice.  
“Mum, what's wrong?”  
“It's Alex, he's escaped.”  
“What?”  
“It's been in the news, police are looking for him, he might not come here but you need to find Robert.”  
The fear he detected in his mums voice had entered Aaron's mind and body. He felt sick and was terrified. Alex was going to kill Robert, he could feel it. He needed to find him. Hanging up on his mum Aaron ran to the farm. Tears stung his eyes as he ran to the barn at Butlers. There was no sign anyone had been here for a while. The barn was still closed up and there was no evidence that anything had been disturbed.  
“Where the hell are you Robert?” Aaron was getting desperate now. Picking up his phone he called Robert's mobile again. Voicemail.  
“Rob it's me, Liv told me what happened. You need to call me, something's happened and I need to know you're ok. Please call me.”  
Aaron hung up the phone. His heart was beating faster. His stomach was doing somersaults. He just wanted Robert safe. The only place left was the barn, their barn. The last time Robert was there he nearly died. Would he go back there? Aaron decided that he would. He ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. As he ran thoughts of everything Robert had ever done for him swam in his brain. Everything he did when the truth about Gordon happened, finding Liv, building their home, getting him out of prison and loving him like no one not even Jackson has ever done.

As their barn came into sight Aaron's legs gave way. He collapsed in a heap on the ground. His chest hurt and he had a stitch in his side. He was out of shape. Standing up on his jelly legs Aaron walked the rest of the way. He already knew in his heart what he'd find in the barn. Something about the walk felt so final. There it was again, the feeling like he was being watched. Aaron's eyes took in the full surroundings, he scanned for Alex but there was nothing. Nothing but the feeling of what he was going to find in the barn. He could feel his adrenaline kick in as he stopped in front of the barn door. It was closed but clearly it had been opened recently. Building up the strength to face this Aaron reached out his hand for the door. As if I'm slow motion his hand pulled on the handle. The door seemed heavier than he ever remembered it to be. It opened, slowly as the strength escaped Aaron's body. As he pulled it open the light shone inside. He stood, looking, looking at the sight in front of him. Tears rolled down Aaron's face as he stood at the barn door.


	9. Chapter 9

The police car pulled up outside the pub. Jarvis got out with a detective, a woman with quite a hard face. Her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Jarvis looked at her.  
“His mum owns this place, good chance she'll know where he is since there is no one home. Never thought I'd be back here so soon.” Jarvis put on his police hat as they both walked into the pub. Since the court case Jarvis had not thought much about Robert or Aaron, he just hoped they were getting on with life. Now though with the crazy doctor on the loose that could all change. He hoped Alex would see sense and stay away. Walking into the pub was like a scene out of a western. The noise in the pub dropped as they walked in. They weren't here to arrest anyone but Jarvis laughed to himself as everyone seemed to have a guilty look over their faces.  
Jarvis walked up to the bar where a tall guy in chef whites was writing on a chalk board. Seeing the uniform he also adopted the guilty look.  
“Can I help you?” The chef was nervous. “Yes I'm looking for Aaron Dingle.” “Right, well he's not here.”  
“Do you know where he is?”  
“No, his mum might.”  
“Chas? Is she in?”  
The chefs face softened at the mention of Chas's name.  
“Yeah, she's in the back, you better come round.” Indicating to behind the bar Jarvis and the detective walked round the back of the bar and followed Marlon into the back room. Marlon gingerly knocked on the door and sticks his head round. Chas looks worried and is on her own. She looked up from her phone.  
“Police, looking for Aaron.”  
Chas knew what this would be about. She stood up as Marlon opened the door and the two officers stepped in. The man she knew straight away.  
“Good to see you again Chas, you're looking well, not long now till baby arrives by the look of

it.”  
Chas smiled and looked down at her bump.  
“Yeah this little one will be here soon, good to see you Jarvis.”  
“This is detective sergeant Kate Janeway. I'm sorry to bother you but we were looking for your son and Robert.”  
“This about Alex, it's been on the news.”  
“I'm sorry, I wanted to get here first but the bloody press.”  
Liv came through the door she had been upstairs in the bathroom. She looked at Chas as soon as she saw Jarvis.  
“What's wrong is it Robert?”  
Jarvis looked confused. He looked at Chas then at Liv.  
“Robert and Liv went to see Alex today.”  
“I think we better sit down and you young lady tell us what happened.”  
Aaron stood at the barn door looking down on Robert. He was in the floor sitting with his back against the wall. His knees were pulled up against his chest and his head was in his knees. Aaron could hear his quiet gentle sobs. Seeing Robert like this broke his heart but at least he was safe. Alex hadn't come for him. Yet. Aaron walked slowly towards him.  
“Rob.”  
Robert's head snapped up. His eyes were wet and red. He looked so lost and alone. His tears became larger at the sight of Aaron.  
“I'm sorry, I broke us.” Robert sobs got louder as his body shook.  
Aaron sat down beside him and rubbed his back.  
“Rob, we've been through this. We broke us up, I pushed you away and you retaliated the best way you knew how. We're passed this.”  
“I thought we were too, but he's right you'll see me for who I am and leave me again.”

“Robert, we're getting married, we love each other. Of course Alex would say those things because he is getting back at you. What did I say to you that night we got back together outside of Vic's?”  
Robert stopped crying and looked up.  
“You listed all my faults but said you still loved me.”  
“Exactly you idiot. I love you. Don't let Alex ruin what we have, we've come too far to get here.”  
“I'm still a better dancer than Paddy.” Robert allowed a little smile to grow on his face. He looked at Aaron and felt stupid. Why had he let Alex get to him. He let his hand find Aaron's and brought it up to his lips.  
“I'm sorry, I don't know why I believed him when I know the truth.” Aaron leant over and kissed Robert, they each squeezed their eyes shut and held each other tight.  
“Your dancing is still shit mate.” Aaron laughed.  
“Come on we need to get back.” Aaron pulled Robert up to his full 6 foot height. As they walked back hand in hand Robert felt his body relax and the tension release from his chest. They had a wedding to finish planning and probably lots to undo now that Chas had been on her own for a while. As they walked into the village Aaron's heart sank at the sight of the police car. He was so preoccupied by finding Robert he forgot about Alex.  
“Listen, I need to tell you something. After you left today something happened at the institution and Alex escaped.” Aaron looked at Robert as his pace slowed and they came to a stop outside The Grange.  
“He what?” Robert's pulse quickened and he felt as if the village was spinning around him.  
“Yeah he escaped, I'm guessing that's why the police are here.”  
They walked into the pub through the back door. Hearing voices coming from the back room they walked in. Liv ran at Robert throwing her arms around him as soon as she saw him. “Don't ever do that to me again.”  
“Sorry kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.” He kissed the top of her head as they hugged each other.  
“Where did you go, I was worried sick?” Chas was over trying to hug him and genuinely looked relieved to see him. Jarvis stood up as did Janeway. He shook Aaron's hand as they all sat down. After a brief introduction for Kate, Jarvis brought them up to speed.

“I don't think Alex will come here. We have a confirmed sighting of him boarding a train to Edinburgh. The railway police have been alerted and are going to stop the train enroute.”  
“What if he does come after us?”Robert couldn't hide the fear from his voice.  
“We're going to keep a car in the area and we will check in with you at regular intervals. If we get other information that he's even near here we will be all over this place. In the meantime stay together and be vigilant. I let you know how railway police get on.” Jarvis got up to leave along with Janeway. Chas closed the door and turned round to see Robert, Aaron and Liv all on the same couch in a group hug.  
“Right you three are staying here tonight where I can keep an eye on you.” Aaron opened his mouth to protest but Robert spoke first.  
“Thanks Chas that would be good.” Chas smiled and nodded to Robert as she walked to the bar. Closing the door behind her tears ran down her face, she was glad they were safe, but how long for?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I started this before Chas and Paddy’s current storyline unfolded on Emmerdale Chas’s pregnancy is normal and baby so far is healthy.

The sun tried to brighten an otherwise dull morning. It was 6am and no one else was up. Robert stood in the kitchen staring at the wall holding a fresh coffee warm in his hands. It was not as good as Bob’s but the effects were still the same. He hadn't gotten much sleep and the dark liquid was breathing life into his entire body. Chas waddled through half asleep but a little shocked at the sight of Robert standing in her kitchen in just his boxers. Her cheeks flushed slightly as she approached.  
“Morning Robert, you get much sleep?”  
Coming out of his haze Robert looked at Chas for a moment as if trying to process what she said.  
“No, I didn't wake you did I?”  
“God no, this one has me up nearly every hour.” She rubbed her belly as she spoke. “Are you ok?”  
Robert looked at her as he thought carefully about his answer.  
“It's ok if you're not Robert.”  
“Well in that case no, I'm not ok. I've never been so scared in my life.”  
“Look if he was after you or any of us for that matter he would have been here by now.”  
Chas fixed herself a herbal tea. Paddy said it was good for heartburn but truth be told it tasted like shit and she was positive it made her heartburn worse. She sat down to drink her tea as Robert went back to staring at the wall lost in thought. Chas sipped her tea thinking of ways to break this awkward silence.  
“I'm gonna get dressed and go for a walk I think to David's get us some things for breakfast.” Robert seemed suddenly awake and full of determination. Chas was unsure of where this sudden urge to feed them all came from but she did not want him going out on his own.  
“Robert love, maybe you should wait until Aaron or Liv is up before going out.”  
Robert ignored her as he stepped outside. He had one foot in the bottom step to go upstairs when something caught his eye. Chas had walked to chase him and was stopped in the door to the back room. She saw the look of horror on his face. He bent down and picked up an envelope. It was addressed to him, but who really knew he was here?  
“It's from him.” Robert seemed so sure of who the author of the letter was. He slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the folded paper. Opening the paper Chas watched as his eyes widened as he read.

“Robert what is it?” Robert crumpled on the floor in a trembling mess.  
Chas ran to Robert and grabbed him in a hug.  
“Aaron!” Chas was scared as she shouted for her son. Thumping above her indicated that not just Aaron was on his way.  
“Rob what's happened, mum what's going on?” Aaron was confused and panicked as he stood in his black shorts and Robert's t shirt from yesterday. Liv was behind Aaron as Chas sat on the floor cradling Robert like a crying baby. She picked up the letter and passed it to Aaron.  
Dear Robert,  
Thank you for your visit today. I enjoyed seeing you squirm. Thankfully I was able to take advantage of a crushing situation that allowed me to pay you a visit. I still can't believe you went back to our barn. Now our special place. It's funny that two faced cow allowed you to sleep at the pub. How long will it be until you ruin Aaron's life I wonder? Anyway I have places to go. Have a nice life you Blonde Prick. Enjoy Aaron while you can.  
Dr Alex Mason MD  
“Sick bastard, I knew someone was watching us yesterday. He was here.” Aaron threw the letter down and went to Robert. Liv picked it up and read what Alex had written. Aaron had pulled Robert into a hug as Chas stood up and went back into the kitchen to give them some space.  
“Why can't he just leave us alone?” Liv looked at Robert and her brother. Her family. She hated what Alex put them through and was still doing to them.  
Chas was pacing the kitchen, she could hear Liv talking in the hall. She hated what Alex was doing to Robert. God she thought to herself when did I start to care about him? She looked towards the hall were her family were. Her weird blended family. She loved them each and every one of them including Robert and little Seb. Alex was not getting away with this. She picked up Jarvis’s card and dialled his number. It rang for a while before a very sleepy voice answered.  
“Jarvis? It's Chas Dingle, I'm sorry to call you so early but thought you should know. He's been here.”


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later and life was slowly going back to normal. The police came out as soon as Chas got off the phone with Jarvis. They searched the area of course and did door to door but there was no trace of Alex. Two days later CCTV footage of him on a ferry to France emerged and the case was transferred to French police. Aaron, Robert and Liv stayed with Chas for three days before returning to the mill. She was glad to get her space back but she missed them. All of them. Paddy on the other hand was glad especially when he walked in on Aaron and Robert having sex in the shower on evening. He fitted a new lock after that. It seemed that Alex had decided to leave them alone and go for good. Everyone's focus now returned to the wedding as it was only two weeks away and more importantly the stag nights that were planned for tonight.  
Robert was just walking upstairs at the mill with Seb when Aaron's phone rang. Aaron reached over to the table as he watched Rob go upstairs.  
“Hello.” Aaron listened to the call as the front door opened and Liv and Vic walked in. They were laughing and chatting about tonight and making too much noise. Aaron indicated to them to be quiet as he walked into the kitchen area. Seeing the look on his face Liv walked over to her brother as he spoke on the phone.  
“Neither of us made that call though.”  
“So we still have the date, you didn't cancel?”  
“Good, thanks for calling Angela, cheers.”  
Liv looked at Aaron as he hung up.  
“What's going on? Liv was worried it was Alex.  
“Someone tried to cancel the wedding.” Aaron looked angry but scared at the same time. “Do you think it was Alex?” Vic asked hanging up a suit carrier.  
“Yeah I do, but not a word to Robert, please.”  
Aaron was back on the phone walking out the back he was going to call Jarvis. He knew things had gotten too quiet. Coming downstairs Robert had Seb all dressed and Vic immediately took her nephew in her arms.  
“My little man, I've missed ya.”  
“You saw him yesterday Vic.” Robert smirked as his sister held his son. “I know but I miss him.”  
“Well we can stay in tonight and you can have him all to yourself.”  
“No way.” Both Vic and Liv answered as one.

“You mr are having this stag night and what I have here in this suit carrier you will be wearing.” Vic meant business but she was smiling as she said it.  
Aaron walked back in. He did not look happy and his face was a little flush. Robert looked at Aaron.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah just some idiot looking for copper.” Robert nodded and started folding the washing as Aaron exchanged looks with Vic and Liv.  
When Robert took the washing upstairs Aaron updated Liv and Vic on what Jarvis had said. Seems the trail for Alex had went cold and French police officially gave up yesterday. Both Vic and Liv were shocked but not surprised.  
“So it could have been him then?” Vic was trying to keep her voice down as she spoke.  
“It could be but let's not think like that, we've got a lot to look forward to and I'm not letting Alex ruin it.” Aaron believed what he said, he was determined that Alex would not ruin this for either of them.  
As Robert came back down he had Seb’s over night bag. He was going to spend the night with his mum and Ross was going to help her so Vic could go out in the stag night.  
“Right that's this little one all packed for a night with mummy.” Robert handed the bag to Vic and kissed Seb on the head. Aaron came over and did the same.  
“Be good for mummy little man, love you. Aaron was such a softy when it came to Seb.  
“Right Vic, you are taking Seb then coming back here?” Liv was in charge now. “Yes.”  
“Aaron you're with me, your outfit is at the pub.”  
Aaron looked shocked.  
“What outfit, I thought we were having a quiet one in the pub?”  
“Yeah, well you thought wrong didn't ya.” Liv smiled as she started to pull her brother towards the door.  
“Wait I need to say bye to Robert first.”  
“Oh god it's a night out you're going on not to war.”  
Robert and Aaron ignored Liv as the kissed and said their goodbyes.  
“Right mr get this on, all of it. I'll be back in five.” Robert watched as his sister followed Aaron and Liv out the door. He gentle closed the door and turned to face the suit carrier. Slowly opening the zip a pale blue colour shone through. Taking the whole cover off the outfit it

revealed a Pan Am stewardess outfit, complete with blonde wig, heels, hat and a Pan Am explorer bag. Rushing to the door Robert pulled it open. His sister was just about out of view. “I'm not wearing this.” Robert shouted up the street.  
“Yes you are.” Was all the reply he got. Robert walked back and closed the door as he went back inside. The garden was quiet now. No birds, no cars in the street and no people. The early evening sun was turning from a bright yellow to a warm amber glow. From his hiding place he saw them leave. He saw Robert come out. He heard him shout and Vic’s reply. He never saw Robert go back in, but he heard him shut the door behind the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Robert walked back into the flat and his eye immediately caught the outfit Vic expected him to wear. He laughed to himself as he knew what Liv had for Aaron and that was a lot worse than this trolley dolly outfit. He picked up the suit carrier and shook his head as he walked to the spiral stairs. His foot was on the first step when he stopped. Something made his ears prick up and every hair in the back of his neck stand on end. It sounded like a cough. A small cough. The same one in his dream. The same one that Alex did before he stabbed him. His heart was pounding in his chest. His pulse was so strong his ears hurt. His breathing was getting faster and it seemed there was less air in the room for Robert to breathe. He listened. There was no sound in the flat. Had he imagined it thought Robert. He must have. Alex was in France and the police were looking for him. He started to rationalise with himself. He was safe. He was getting married, to Aaron the love of his life. They had their son, Seb and their sisters. Everything was fine. As Robert thought this his breathing was returning to normal. His grip on the bannister lessened. He relaxed his shoulders and kept walking up the stairs. He needed to get in the shower and then into this stupid outfit. As Robert disappeared up stairs Alex came out of his hiding place. He looked up at the ceiling as Roberts faint steps could be heard. He smirked as he spoke to the room.  
“Well Robert it's just you and me now.”  
“Liv you can't be serious, I'm not wearing that.” Aaron looked at his sister in disgust as she laughed.  
“Oh yes you are.” Liv didn't care what Aaron said. He was wearing this outfit. She pulled out the French can-can dress, stockings, suspenders, wig and shoes. Aaron's face dropped.  
“I can't wear that.”  
“I think you will, or we will tie you naked to the phone box outside.” Liv gave Aaron a look which he knew meant business. He shook his head as he ushered her out the room to get changed. Tonight was going to be a laugh but at his expense. It was worth it though as in two weeks him and Robert would be married. Properly this time.  
Robert was in the shower as the warm water rinsed away the last of his shower gel that he loved so much. He had his eyes shut as the water hit his back and relaxed him. As he opened his eyes he saw a shadow move.  
“Aaron, is that you?” Robert turned the shower off and opened the door. He could hear voices or was it music? Grabbing his robe he pulled it on as it clung to his wet skin. He cautiously stepped out if the bathroom into his bedroom. No one was there but the music was getting louder, as is someone was turning the volume up slow and steady. As he walked out onto the landing he could see the whole of the flat. There was no one there. The music though it was getting louder. He recognised it now. It was the time warp from The Rocky Horror Picture

Show. He was sure they didn't even have the album. He walked down the spiral stairs all the time keeping his eyes open and alert. Looking for any sign of movement. He reached the bottom and walked to the stereo. The music was so loud it hurt his ears. Robert reached out and switched it off. The flat instantly became quiet. The silence was louder than the music. Robert spun round as the front door opened....


	13. Chapter 13

Vic stood in the open door. Her pilot costume on. She was smiling through her confused expression.  
“The time warp, really Rob? You're so gay at times.”  
Robert just stood looking at her as she closed the door.  
“I wasn't, it just came on. How did you get in?”  
“You must have left the door open.” She smiled as she spoke but from the look on her brothers face she knew something was wrong.  
“Rob are you ok?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Must have been on the timer.” Turning his back on her he felt terrified but couldn't admit it. Had it been him he wondered, had Alex been here.  
“Suddenly my costume makes so much more sense now.” Said Robert as he took in his sisters appearance.  
“Well its a bit different and fun, we're off to that gay bar in town we took you to before and then who knows.”  
“Right give me half an hour to get into this get up.” Robert smiled as he went upstairs but inside he was screaming with terror. Alex had been here, he knew it.  
Vic was standing in the kitchen drinking a beer as Rob came down the stairs. He was dressed in the Pan Am uniform and even had the bag and hat on. Vic laughed as he struggled down the stairs in heels and tight skirt.  
“Well you look.....” Vic couldn't finish her sentence.  
“Like a drag queen.” Robert said with disgust then laughed. Vic pulled out a groom sash and put it over him as they walked out to where the taxi was waiting with the other pilots, Ness, Bernice, Charity, Chas, Moria, Kerry and Pryia were waiting. They all laughed as Robert approached. A wolf whistle turned everyone's head as Cain went into the pub.  
“You can fly me any day Sugden.” He shouted as he went into the pub dressed as a Frenchman with onions strung round his neck.  
Cain came into the pub laughing and was greeted with Paris. Or rather the pub made to look like Paris. Liv had done a great job. The icing on the cake had to be Aaron dressed like a can can girl.

“You should see your Mrs.”  
“Shut up Cain, this isn't funny.”  
They all laughed as the drink began to flow. Paddy and Marlon were behind the bar as Gabby and Liv set up the karaoke. Cain, Zak, Sam, Matty, Gerry and Doug were all dressed as French men and were singing and drinking. The night was going well.  
After all the funny looks as they all got out the taxi Robert was slowly getting hammered at the bar. They had been here for an hour and his feet were killing him. He took off his shoes and wig and stuffed them in the bag. Chas pulled him on to the dance floor as Chain Reaction sung by Steps blasted over the club.  
“I'm so happy for you both Robert, you know that?” Chas was shouting but it was music to his ears.  
“Thanks, it means a lot. Does this mean I can call you mum now?” He laughed at the last part but Chas shocked him next.  
“Yeah, if you like. Son.” They both laughed. Laughed at how comfortable they were now with each other. The night was going well.  
Aaron stepped out the back of the pub. It was so hot in there. He pulled the wig off and inside was a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Taking one out he lit up and inhaled. It had been a while but he felt he needed it. He looked around the back of the pub. It was all quiet and dark. There was not a sound. As he smoked the last of the cigarette he stubbed it out on the pub wall. He turned to go in and out of no where a rock came hurtling through the night and hit Aaron on the bare shoulder. He screamed out in agony as he dropped to the ground in pain.  
“What's going on?” It was Paddy. Seeing Aaron half on the ground Paddy rushed to his side.  
“Aaron, Aaron what happened?”  
Aaron was silent as he looked at the rock. There was a small packet tied to it. Paddy and Aaron looked at each other as Aaron slowly pulled off the string and opened the packet. A white piece of paper stuck out the opening. Aaron pulled it out and read in the glow from the pub.  
Hi Aaron,  
Remember me? Love the outfit. Look who I have, the clues in the envelope. Can't wait for us to be together. Forever.  
Alex

Aaron handed the note to Paddy as he tipped out the contents of the envelope into his had. A metal badge fell out. It was a pair of Golden Pan Am wings from a flight attendant uniform.


	14. Chapter 14

“Alex!!!” Aaron’s voice was so loud Paddy jumped back in fear. It had only been about 30 seconds since Aaron had been hit by the rock but it felt like a lifetime had passed.  
The blood pounded in Aaron's ears as he scanned for movement. Suddenly movement from the bushes as a dark figure ran. Aaron took off after Alex. He was still in his heels and running was difficult but he kept going, he had to save Robert. The figure of Alex was dark and Aaron kept losing sight of him but he knew where he was going. The barn. Aaron ran in his dress and heels and cursed his sister for making him wear it. If he had his trainers on he would have caught him by now. Running as fast as he could he started to gain on Alex. It was hard to keep him in sight as it was so dark. Just as Aaron was reaching Alex a branch hit Aaron on the face, losing momentum he tripped and fell. Lying flat out Aaron got up but Alex was gone.

Aaron started to panic he had lost Alex. Starting to run again Aaron headed for the barn. He reached the barn and all was quiet and dark. There was no sound and no movement of any kind. Aaron walked up to the barn door, it was slightly open. Pulling it open wider he walked in. It was empty. There was nothing here. No Alex, no Robert. Nothing. 

Paddy pulled up as Aaron walked towards the car. Paddy had been driving looking for them. He was relieved to see Aaron but where was Robert, and Alex for that matter.  
“Aaron are you alright?” The concern in Paddy's voice was as strong as the look on his face. He pulled Aaron towards him as Aaron flung his heels in the car.  
“I lost him Paddy, I don't know where he is or if he has Robert. The barn was empty.”

“The police are on their way, come on let's get back to the pub.”

Paddy drove fast to the pub as they both sat in silence. A police car was waiting at the pub as they pulled up. Walking into the pub the party was clearly over. Liv had changed and was starting to take down the decorations. She ran over and pulled Aaron into a hug.   
“Robert's fine Aaron I've just spoke to Vic, he's safe and really drunk.”

Aaron looked at his sister he was so relieved to hear those words. He let out a small chuckle of relief.  
A young tall police constable was waiting to talk to them. Aaron looked at him, he was at least six feet tall with blue eyes that seemed to see straight into his soul. The young policeman's radio crackled to life as he turned away to respond.  
“6992 go ahead”.

“Just to let you know Jarvis is on his way.” The voice on the radio said.

“Rodger control 6992 out.” The policeman turned back round towards Aaron.  
“I'm PC Anthony Tennant, Jarvis will be along shortly, I understand you gave chase to the man who attacked you?”  
“Yeah, that's right.” Aaron's voice was a bit harsh but worry was being replaced with anger. Alex had been here, threatened Robert, attacked him and still no one seemed to be really doing anything.

“Did you see who it was that attacked you?” PC Tennant asked.

“No, but I'm sure it was Alex Mason.”

“The escaped mental patient?” PC Tennant wrote notes in his pad nodding. Aaron watched as his fingers flew over the small black notebook. He looked at the policeman, there was something about him that another time and place Aaron might have been asking for his number. As it was he was getting married to Robert, his soulmate and the only person in the world Aaron loved this fiercely.

The Door to the pub swung open as Jarvis and Janeway came in. Jarvis looked stressed. He walked up to PC Tennant and got caught up in all that had happened here. As he was listening to Anthony he glanced over at Aaron just as they all heard Chas scream from the back room. Running through the bar the group lead by Aaron and Paddy spilled into the back room. Chas was standing with a note in her hand and what looked like Robert and Aaron's wedding suits ripped up and flung about the room. Aaron took the note from his mum as Paddy pulled her into a hug. Aaron read the note.

Next time I will do this to Robert.

Alex x  
P.S. you run fast in heels

“It was him he was here.” Aaron handed the note to Jarvis as the rest took in the scene and what was left of their wedding outfits. Clearly this wasn't over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay. This is a very short chapter as the next one will take place two weeks later.

Robert slowly opened his eyes. The light stung at his eyes like a wasp. Closing them again quickly he moved on what felt like a very narrow and uncomfortable bed. A second attempt of opening his eyes was more successful but still painful. He was on a sofa. Still partially dressed as a flight attendant but missing one shoe and the blouse was open revealing his tanned toned torso. He opened his dry mouth in a slow yawn which smelt of stale beer. Pushing himself up on his elbows he took in his surroundings. He was at Ness’s house. Heavy feet on the stairs turned his attention.  
“My head feels like I've been sleeping under an anvil all night.” Vanessa stumbled on the stairs as she clocked Robert on her couch.  
“God you look how I feel.”  
“Thanks Ness real kind of ya.”

Suddenly from the floor Charity popped up like a jack in the box only a lot slower.

“Will you both please keep it down, some of us are trying to be hungover here.”

A loud bang on the door made them all wince as Vanessa walked to the door. As she opened a worried looking Aaron fell into the house almost landing on top of Vanessa.  
“Is Robert here?” He asked with a worried look on his face.

“Yes, I'm here rumours of my death are not true. Hers, to look at her could be true.” Robert laughed as Charity threw a cushion at him. Aaron moved forward and sat down. The worried look on his face told Rob something was up.

“Look, there is no easy way to tell you this but Alex was here last night. He broke in to the pub and ripped up our suits and ran.”

“He what?” Rob was shocked. Charity had stood up beside Vanessa and was as shocked as Robert. Robert started to shake as Aaron held him tight.

“He's not going to stop is he? He's going to keep going until he kills me.”

Aaron held Robert as the tears ran down his face. Aaron didn't know how but they would be married and have their happy ending. Alex was not going to stop it. No one was.


	16. Chapter 16

The next two weeks passed without incident. Alex seemed to have vanished from their lives. The only reminder the constant police presence in the village. PC Tennant and Jarvis has become almost permanent residents. Rob has started sleeping better which was a relief for Aaron and Liv. The wedding arrived faster than anyone was ready for but Aaron knew they had to do this. Nobody was going to stop them. Not even Alex. Aaron looked over to Robert as he gave a gentle snore. They were meant to spend last night apart but Rob had snuck into the pub and the two of them made love like it was the first time. Aaron allowed a cheeky smile to grow on his face as the memories of them exploring each other deeper than ever brought warmth to his groin. He looked at the clock. It was still early. There was time for a quickie if Rob woke up. The wedding was hours away. He started to kiss his neck gently as he allowed his hand to explore Robs body. Feeling Aaron’s hands on him Rob started to wake. A smile was on his face as he sleepily looked at Aaron. Aaron could feel Rob’s dick harden in his hand. He leaned in for a kiss hoping his morning breath was not too bad. A knock at the door had them both shaken.  
“Time to get up Aaron, big day today love.” Chas sounded happy.  
“Rob you need to go too. You two are far too loud by the way.”  
They could hear Chas laugh as she walked downstairs. They looked at each other and laughed.  
“She’s right I’d better go.” Rob was reluctant to move but knew he had to. Kissing Aaron gently he moved out of bed. Aaron lay back with a smile as he watched Robert dress. He couldn’t wait until they were married.   
“Hey Mr Dingle, I love you.” Rob turned as he opened the door and smiled.  
“ I love you too Mr Sugden.” Rob left the room and gently closed the door. As he walked downstairs he could hear voices coming from the back room. He recognised PC Tennant. He was waiting to walk Rob back to the mill.

Robert walked in as Lady Gaga was playing on the radio, the edge of glory which PC Tennant seemed to know a little too well. Robert felt his eyes on him as if he was undressing him. Robert was flattered but there was only one man for him, Aaron.  
“You here to walk me over to the mill Ant?”

“Yes, Rob I’m here to babysit you like I know you love.” The two of them had been in each other’s company so much the last two weeks Robert felt they were joined at the hip.

Rob said his goodbyes to Chas and Paddy. They both even hugged Rob as he left and he was grateful for their love and support. As they walked to the mill Robert felt as if they were being watched. Every step they took he felt Alex was somewhere, watching, plotting and hating. The air was fresh on his face as Ant kept pace with him. Both were comfortable with the silence and yet uncomfortable with the giant elephant following them. Alex. Pc Tennant felt it too. He was here somewhere watching them. Alex was going to make this a day to remember. Robert knew it, Pc Tennant knew it and Alex definitely knew it.

From his position he watched as Robert and that policeman walked through the village back to the mill. A smile that was as evil as the look in his eyes was etched over his face. 

“Enjoy your day Robert, it will be your last.” Alex spat the words as Rob made his way into the mill.


	17. Chapter 17

Robert stood in the hot shower as every drop of water opened up each pore in his skin. It was an amazing feeling as the warm water woke up every inch of his body. As he stood in the shower Robert started to think back over everything that had happened and laughed to myself the fact that here he was on his wedding day about to marry Aaron. God this shower is good he thought as the last of the soap left his body. In fact the shower was what he missed most about the house during the horrible period when Aaron and him split up. Turning off the shower Robert opened the door and stepped out in a fog of steam. Pulling a white fluffy towel over his body he stood in the heat of the bathroom and tried to relax. Thoughts of Alex still dropped into his brain. Opening the bathroom door Robert moved into the bedroom that he shared with Aaron. Even though it was just him here he could still feel and smell Aaron, this brought him some comfort. Robert dropped the towel to the floor and began to dress. As he lifted his shirt off the bed Robert saw a brown square box had been underneath it. Hesitating a moment he lifted the box. Below the box was a note neatly folded of cream paper.

“Ant” Robert shouted as panic spread through his body. He knew this was from him. Alex has been here.

PC Tennant came running up the spiral stairs and burst into the room to find Robert standing shaking holding a small box dressed only in his boxers.

“What’s happened Rob?” 

“He’s been here and left this it was on the bed under my shirt”

“Are you sure Rob?”

“Has to be him, look he left a note.”

PC Tennant looked to the bed and saw the cream paper neatly folded. He reached out a picked up the paper. As he started to open the note he could feel the thickness of the paper, this was quality paper like the kind used in wedding invitations. As he opened the note he began to read. A smile grew on his face as his blue eyes danced over the note and he started to laugh.  
Robert looked at him lost for a moment.

“It’s from Aaron, a wedding gift for you.” He passed the note to Robert and he began to read.

Rob, you thought you lost this but the truth is I kept it. I needed to have something of yours to keep when you were gone. I used to lie in bed listening to the ticking of the watch. I treasured it until one day you were back here with me and I could return it to you. I love you and can’t wait to be your husband. Love Aaron

Robert opened up the box to find his watch. His watch that had been missing since they broke up. He looked at Ant and smiled.

“Sorry, I thought Alex had been here. I’m sorry.”

“Hey don’t worry. It could easily have been him, I’m just glad it wasn’t. PC Tennant left as Robert got dressed. When ready he stood in the mirror looking at himself in his navy suit with the silvery blue tie and matching hankie. He like a three piece suit but could not wait to see Aaron in his matching suit. Today was going to be great. He looked at his watch back on his wrist where it belonged and at the time. The car would be here soon. He walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs as the bell for the front door rang. He heard Ant answer the door and the sound of his sister Victoria come into the house just as he reached the bottom. They saw each other at the same time.  
“Robert you look amazing.”

“Thanks, don’t look so bad yourself sis.” He smiled as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Right let’s do this then.” PC Tennant held the door open as the wedding car pulled up to take them to the hotel. 

Aaron watched from the pub as Robert and Victoria went in the first car. A second would be arriving shortly for him and Liv. The door to his room opened and his sister walked in with a look on her face like she’d swallowed a wasp. Aaron laughed as she was wearing the same dress as Vic, a 1950s style skater dress in pale pink. She was not happy.

“Shut it, say anything and I’m not coming.” Liv was smiling as she said it.  
Even though she did not look comfortable Aaron could not believe how grown up and beautiful his sister looked.

“You look great sis, thanks for doing this.” He pulled her into a hug as the second car pulled up to the pub. “Come on that’s the car, let’s do this.”

The two of them jumped into the car and drove off out the village. As the car drove past The Mill Alex watched from the bushes hidden in the shadows as the car drove past followed by the police car that was going to be at the hotel. Today was only just beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

Robert stepped out of the car with a huge smile on his face. He could hear the gentle music from the string Quartet he had booked. They were playing Wedding Dance. Victoria came round the back of the car and looked at her big brother.

“You ready for this?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. I love him Vic and I’m not ashamed to admit that.”

“Good, I’m glad to see you getting settled Rob you deserve it. You really are a better person with Aaron.”

“I know, Andy said the same thing the day he left.” Robert stared briefly thinking about Andy and wished things could be different. Thanks to Chrissie he’d probably never see his brother again. Part of him wished he was here for this today.

As they walked inside the music got louder. The ceremony was taking place at the bottom of the grand staircase. Both him and Aaron would come down the stairs to the guests and be married at the bottom of the staircase. Their wedding organiser came over and shook Roberts hand and confirmed a few last minute details before he and Vic got into place. PC Tennant and Jarvis were in place ready and waiting if Alex turned up. Robert had a good feeling though that he would not show. That him and Aaron would finally be married.

The quartet started to play Canon in D which was the music that would play as they came down the stairs. The stair case was oak with gilded iron panels. It split from the left and right and met in the middle as the main stair swept down to the floor. The banisters were dressed with fresh flowers as the natural light filtered through the domed glass ceiling. Taking his arm Victoria and Robert walked down the stairs, smiling they saw their friends and family waiting as Harriet stood waiting at the bottom to deliver the service. As the gentle music played Robert thought of Aaron and could not wait to see him. In no time at all he was at the bottom with his sister by his side looking up waiting for Liv and Aaron coming down to join them.

“You ok?” Liv saw the worried look on Aaron’s face.

“Yeah I’m just really nervous I don’t know why.”

“Look you love him, he loves you so let’s do this.”

Pulling his sister into a final hug Aaron stepped out onto the stairs with Liv holding his arm. He smiled as he saw Robert waiting for him. As the music played Aaron stepped down closer and closer to Robert. To their wedding. To the moment his life will change forever.

Aaron came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. He could see all his friends and family here to watch him and Robert get married.

Harriett looked at the two of them as they held hands and smiled at each other.

“Friends, family. We are here today to witness the joyous union between Aaron and Robert.”

Aaron lost himself in Roberts eyes as the ceremony began. Before he knew what was happening Robert was placing his wedding ring on his finger and he was doing the same to Robert. The ceremony passed in a haze, but with the size of the smiles on everyone’s face a happy haze.

They were now legally and properly married. As they kissed it was the greatest moment of their lives. Everyone clapped and cheered as confetti fell like snow over them both.

A few hours later a lot of Champagne had been drunk and lots of food had been eaten. Robert and Aaron were holding hands as they sat looking at their guests dancing at their wedding. Chas walked over with a huge smile on her face. She reached for Robert with outstretched arms.

“Come here son, love ya.” She pulled Robert into a huge hug as Aaron laughed.

She turned to Aaron. “You two stay together and look after each other. I have something for you.” She handed Aaron an envelope. Aaron looked puzzled as he opened the envelope. Inside was a cheque for five grand.

“Mum, I don’t know what to say.” Aaron couldn’t believe what his mum had done. He was overwhelmed. 

“Don’t say anything just spend it wisely. I love you, both.”

Chas left them all smiles and happy. Robert could not believe what she had done. Aaron went to dance with his mum as Robert took the envelope along with a few other gifts upstairs. As he slipped out the ballroom PC Tennant saw Robert leaving. Today had been too perfect and as PC Tennant scanned the room he decided to follow. As he walked out of the ballroom Robert was already gone in the lift so Ant took the stairs.

Robert smiled to himself as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He still had confetti on his shoulders like multi coloured dandruff. As the bell announced his floor Robert turned as the doors opened on to a dark floor. Robert walked forward and the elevator doors closed plunging the corridor into total darkness. Robert suddenly felt uneasy. His hand shook as he held the key card and he moved towards his room. As he put the key in the door the green light brought relief to Robert as he hurried into the room. He quickly closed the door and turned on the light. He placed all the presents in the table at the side of the door and walked into the sitting area of the room. As Robert reached for the light switch to turn on the rest of the room lights a strong arm suddenly grabbed him from behind. Robert tried to call out as Alex muffled his call with his other hand.

Fear gripped Robert as he realised that now was the moment Alex would kill him. His eyes scanned the room looking for anything to get himself out of this situation. A noise at the door turned both their attention as PC Anthony Tennant entered the room. Robert relaxed in relief as he knew Ant was here for him. Robert was confused as a smile grew over Ant’s face. 

“Hey bro see you found him then?”

“Sure did Ant, all thanks to you.” Alex’s voice sounded hollow in Roberts ears as he realised that Alex and Ant we’re brothers and in this together. He closed his eyes in desperation as Alex tightened his grip around Robert’s throat.


End file.
